Rami Kashou
' ' Rami Kashou, born on May 11, 1976, was the 1st runner-up in season four of Project Runway as well as a Project Runway All-star. In April of 2008, he was honored by Los Angeles City Council President Eric Garcetti for his contributions to the city's fashion industry Project Runway Rami Kashou was one of the 15 designers on season four of Project Runway. Rami Kashou demonstrated his skills by winning the first challenge right off the bat, establishing himself as a formidable opponent. He continued throughout the competition, winning four challenges, and earning himself a place as one of the three finalists to show their collections at New York Fashion Week. Rami Kashou finished as 1st runner-up to competitor Christian Siriano. Rami Kashou was picked as a Project Runway All-Star and asked to return to showcase his talent along with other Project Runway alums. Rami began the show with a win in the first challenge. However, he was eliminated in the 6th round, ending him up in 8th place. Appearance and Personality Rami Kashou is considered one of the most attractive designers to appear Project Runway. Rami's basic attire consists of a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt. Rami stands a bit short next to all the other designers. Rami has a very muscular build. Michael Kors compared him to the cerebral cortex during one of their evaluations. Rami has shown to handle most challenges very well and tends to shy away from the show's drama. Rami speaks with perfect enunciation, and has a calm demeanor. When working he can be seen often focused on his work. Challenges Won 'Project Runway Season Four' Sew Us What You Got - 'Rami took the lead in the competition by winning the first challenge where the contestants were assigned to create a garment that best reflects who they are as a designer. Rami not only set the bar, but astounded his fellow designers as stated by his fellow contestant Steven '''Trendsetter- '''In teams of three, the designers were to incorporate the outdated styles they chose into a cohesive collection of three outfits. Rami's team won the challenge however Jillian won the prize since she was the leader. '''Eye Candy-' The designers were given five minutes to collect as much material as they wished from the Hershey's store in Time Square in New York. They were instructed to create a garment from the material they chose. Rami's intricate halter dress made completely out of candy wrappers won this round. 'Finale-' In deciding who would continue to show at New York Fashion week Rami and Chris were both given an opportunity to create collection, however only one would join the other two finalists. When both designers demonstrated three looks to represent their collection, Rami was the winner. '''Project Runway All Stars Season 1 '''Return to the Runway- '''Rami once again took the lead by winning the first challenge. The designers were given an unconventional materials challenge and asked to make an outfit that represents them as a designer. The materials to be used were bought from a ninety-nine cents store with a budget of one-hundred dollars. However because they were all-stars, it had to be inspired froa one of their recent creations that they were asked to bring. Pictures Rami7.jpg|The Draping Master Rami20.jpg|Rami in Project Runway Season 4 Rami Kashou Headshot 1.jpg| Rami Rami_Kashou.jpg Designs Hersheys rami.jpg Trivia While on Project Runway, Rami was known as the draping master due to his exquisite draping abilities. Category:Season 4 Designers Category:Designers Category:Project Runway